


Most Nights

by jasipereos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasipereos/pseuds/jasipereos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will walks Nico to his cabin every night and then heads back to his own cabin. But tonight, that changes. <br/>Warning: Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Nights

Most days at camp ended the same. With Will walking Nico to his cabin after the campfire. Nothing special, they would wish each other a good night, Nico would close the door and Will would be on his way to round up his siblings and get them into bed on time. The summer had gone by quickly and with the school year approaching, Will was satisfied the way his summer turned out. His relationship with Nico had blossomed since last year and turned into something more than he could ever dreamed of happening.

Nothing was official but they had finally confessed that they liked each other weeks ago. Will knew without asking, that Nico would be definitely setting the pace in the relationship. Will obviously agreed and played along, not wanting to scare the son of Hades off. He was perfecting fine with taking things slow but he figured that a snail could move faster than the development and growth of their relationship. He grew somewhat impatient, but often shook his head at moment like this.

Will was into all that mushy romantic crap and was dying to show Nico that affectionate side of himself. He thought for the past week that Nico would never let him touch him, ever. Considering they hadn’t really showed any affection to declare that they were together until tonight. When Nico finally slid his hand into his and looked away quickly.

Will knew it was a big step for Nico so he tried to play it as cool as he possibly could, even though he was screaming on the inside. He found himself in this position a lot when hanging around Nico. His brain would shut down and he would go into doctor mode.

"What’s the matter, Solace?" Nico smirked beside him, "Cat got your tongue?" He said smugly.

Will narrowed his eyes. “As if, I was just thinking about how your hands are practically frozen. Maybe I’ll have you wear Lou Ellen’s hot pink gloves for tomorrow’s campfire. Doc-”

Nico scoffed. “Yeah, yeah, doctors orders. I got it.”

Will let out a light chuckle which earned him a grin from Nico. Cabin thirteen was now right in front of two and they both came to a stop. Nico spun to face him and swiveled his head around, it looked as if he was checking if anyone were watching them. Will copied him and glanced around, nobody seemed to be paying attention to them, a few demigods started heading back to their cabins or walking about. Though, they didn’t even give them a second glance.

Will didn’t have to look at Nico to know that he was receiving a glare. He could feel his dark eyes on him. 

“What?” he asked

Nico sighed and let go of his hand. Will felt a little disappointed. He could probably hold Nico’s hand forever and have no complaints.

He watched Nico trudge up the porch of cabin thirteen and open the door. Once again, Will was reminded of how many nights ended like this. With Nico standing in the doorway and Will in front of the porch, gazing up at him.

"Well, night." Nico said sounding unusually angry from only moments ago when he was smiling.

To be fair, Nico was always unusually angry, but his tone this time was different. Will found himself thinking that Nico sounded almost disappointed.

"Good night." Will replied.

Nico slammed the door. The noise echoed in Will’s ears. It felt like his heart had sunk to the bottom of the ocean. 

Did I do something to upset, Nico? Will caught himself thinking.

After standing there for a moment, debating on knocking on the door, he turned away. Giving one last look at the dark cabin he decided he would ask Nico in the morning if something was wrong. He was just about to walk away before he heard a familiar creak of a door opening.

"Will?" Nico called from behind so quietly, Will almost hadn’t heard him.

When Nico called out to him, there was something in his voice that seemed off… but this time he sounded more nervous instead of irritated. Will stopped in his tracks and spun around. Every other night had been the same, Nico shutting the door and Will walking away. Although, Will liked to imagine Nico peeking his head out the door to watch him leave.

Why would that routine change tonight? He wondered.

"Yes?"

Nico looked passed Will, as he did before, like if he was looking if anyone was nearby. Will looked over his shoulder himself and just saw a few demigods wandering about.

"What is it, Nico?" Will offered.

"Did you maybe want to come in for a bit?" Nico asked. His voice was tight but was desperately trying to sound confident.

Will didn’t think his legs could move fast enough. He took two steps at a time, upon reaching the threshold, he waited for Nico to enter first. Nico stalked into the dark cabin and gestured for Will to follow. Closing the door behind him, the older boy turned slowly to face the other.

“So…” Will started to say but then was reminded he hadn’t known what he was going to say in the first place.

It was as if Will had entered another dimension, the setting was all too unfamiliar to him. Being alone, in the Hades cabin, with Nico Di Angelo, obviously wasn’t something that happened everyday. Or ever really. Even though the rule was that no girl and boy weren’t allowed to be in a cabin alone together, Will believe he and Nico should follow that rule . Although neither of them were girls, Will figured that the rule still applied to them. Well at least Jason did. Will shivered at the thought of Jason finding out he was in here with just Nico, to say the least, Jason would freak. 

A new thought sprung to Will’s mind; Wait, Nico doesn’t want to do that does he?

Nico was standing in front of him looking at the his bed in the far corner before tearing his gaze away to look at the floor.

Will gulped, “Nico?”

Nico flicked his brown eyes up at him, barely visible in the dim light. His even darker hair almost covering them didn’t help either. Will loved when he did that. Something about the son of Hades drew Will towards him. That mysterious vibe Nico gave off sent Will in a frenzy of curiosity. It was like something in his mind was itching to get to know every last thing about Nico. Of course, Will knew better than to pry over the more serious matters, but that didn’t stop him from asking a million simple questions a day.

“I was thinking that we could,” Nico muttered, stopping to clear his throat, “cuddle.”

Nico said the word like it was poisonous. 

Will coughed, thinking it would buy him some time to process what Nico just requested. 

The son of Hades, Nico Di Angelo, wants to cuddle? 

Okay, Will was correct, he must have entered a different dimension. There was no way Nico would want that, would he?

Nico was tapping his foot, waiting for answer. “Forget it, get out.”

"Wait!" Will squeaked. "No, I want to. You just surprised me." He said, hoping that would explain why it took so long for him to reply in the first place.

Nico looked at him with skepticism in his eyes, but walked over to bed his without a word. Will followed in suit.

Will waited for Nico to climb under the covers first, he definitely did not want to scare him away. Nico slid under the blankets and what he did next surprised Will to say the least. Nico reached across the mattress and pulled him on the bed. 

"Gods, what’s wrong with you? You’re acting funny." Said Nico.

"It’s nothing." He chuckled nervously, as he slipped beneath the blankets.

Will was buzzing. He could feel the tingling all over his body. Starting at the top of his head, and going all the way down to the tips of his toes. Laying on his back, staring at the ceiling, wondering how he had even ended up here in the first place, he felt Nico snake his arm around his waist.

"Stop laying there like a corpse, put your arm around me or something." Nico demanded.

He immediately obeyed. Rolling over to face Nico, he draped his arm over him.

"Are you okay with this?" Nico whispered.

"Yes, sorry if I’m acting strange. I’m just not used to you being all touchy feely."

"Oh, okay."

They laid there in silence for several long minutes.

"This is kind of uncomfortable." Nico finally admitted.

Will had to agree, Nico’s chain belt was stabbing into his stomach. Will was tempted to ask for Nico to take it off but he figured Nico would freak out over that request and probably smack him over the head with it.

"Oh, well maybe we should spoon instead." Will offered. 

He figured this would either be a good idea or terrible idea. The only reason he said it was because of how uncooperative he had been the whole night. Nico having to practically spell it out for him what he wanted.

"Spoon?" Nico asked, sounding somewhat skeptical.

The idea probably caught Nico’s attention but the hint of his doubtful tone made Will nervous. Will felt like he would do one wrong thing someday and turn Nico away for good. He had the habit of talking with his foot in his mouth and saying the wrong things at the wrong time.

"Yeah, you know, spooning." Will stated.

"Uh… okay but I don’t think I have any spoons in my cabin." Nico mumbled, wiggling out of Will’s grip. He sat up and began looking around his cabin.

Huh? What was Nico even talking about? Will wondered to himself.

Will’s confused face mirrored Nico’s.

“What?” They both asked one another.

"How many spoons do you need to do this spooning thing?" Nico asked, growing impatient.

Wait… Nico couldn’t mean. He did, didn’t he…? Thought Will.

Will let out a loud laugh, “No! You don’t need spoons!”

Nico knitted his eyebrows together and a scowl made its way on his face, “What’s so funny?”

"You." Will admitted while he tried to contain his laughter.

Nico mumbled something under his breath and crossed his arms. Will could have been mistaken but he thought he saw a light pink blush run its way across Nico’s cheeks. Will tried his best to calm down from seeing that. 

“Roll over on your side.” Will instructed.

Nico did was he was told. He laid back down and faced away from Will. The blonde shuffled his way over to Nico, he relaxed behind him and wrapped him arm around Nico and pulled him closer.

"This, is spooning." Will confirmed.

"Oh my gods, I’m so stupid." Nico groaned.

Will only laughed, which won him a elbow to the ribs.

"Shut up! It’s not my fault I don’t understand this generations slang." He argued.

"Why would you need spoons to cuddle though?" Questioned Will.

"I don’t know! Teenagers got even weirder since the 1940’s. Back then there was not such thing as texting or memes or Facebooks or anything like that."

"It’s Facebook, Nico. Not Facebooks." He chuckled.

"I don’t care, Will." Nico replied, slightly annoyed but still laughing.

Nico scooted back a bit more and grabbed for Will’s hand for the second time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Send me a prompt on my tumblr! (quite-the-character.tumblr.com)
> 
> Because if I have to suffer in solangelo fluffy feels, I’m taking you all with me. Sorry for the shit ending I never know how to end these things.


End file.
